


Brooklyn Boys

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bartender Steve, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jealousy, PA Natasha, Pining, Smut, Steve owns a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Steve and Nat are sarcastic idiots who roll their eyes a lot and can’t see what’s right in front of them.-Or-Natasha and Steve are attracted to each other but are too dense to admit it. Cue sexual tension, ridiculous flirting, pining,and some jealousy.





	Brooklyn Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This work is only partially beta’d so thank you to my lovelies who have helped with that! You know who you are! ;D

Natasha pushed through the throng of people crowding Brooklyn Boys. It was unusually busy for a Wednesday night. Plenty of the crowd were regulars but there were quite a few new faces as well. She glanced around and saw a group of about ten woman dressed in matching t-shirts clearly identifying them as a bachelorette party.

  
  


As Natasha passed by the group she heard one of the bridesmaids say, “...should’ve name it The Chippendales because every time I come here, I half expect them to start stripping. Too much hotness in one room!”

  
  


Natasha rolled her eyes at the proclamation before continuing her battle through the mass of bodies. It took some maneuvering to get to a stool at the end of the bar. A man sitting saw her and decided to be chivalrous and offer her his seat. What was less chivalrous was the fact that he tried to hit on her immediately after she sat down.

  
  


“Hey beautiful.” The man, probably in his late thirties with a tacky business suit and glasses, leered at her, no charm whatsoever.

  
  


“Not happening.” Natasha cut him off with a raised hand, her palm facing him. She didn’t even bother looking at him. She was too tired to deal with people. After working for more than eighteen hours straight, she just wanted a drink and sleep.

  
  


The man scoffed then stomped off into the crowd to presumably find a new seat. Or a new girl.

  
  


“Hey Nat.” Natasha looked up to see Steve Rogers smiling at her from behind the bar.

  
  


One of the owners of Brooklyn Boys-and definitely one of the reasons for the bridesmaid’s comment earlier-Steve was tall with broad shoulders. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a smile that could drop a woman to her knees. The man put Greek Gods to shame.

  
  


He had a bottle of vodka already in hand, knowing her usual order. Her lips lifted in a smile of her own. In addition to being gorgeous, Steve was also a complete gentleman. He always knew what she was going to order, even on the occasions she got something other than a vodka martini.

  
  


“Hey.” She dropped her purse on the bar top in front of her. She propped her head in her head and slumped forward slightly.

  
  


“You okay?” Steve asked as he poured her drink and slid it over to her. He put the bottle away then leaned back against the counter behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest and Natasha couldn’t help but get a little distracted at the muscles rippling under his skin.

  
  


“Nat?” He pulled her from her wandering thoughts, smirking at her. He clearly knew where her thoughts were going. It wasn’t the first time he’d caught her staring and it probably wouldn't be the last. Though, she caught him appraising her nearly as much.

  
  


“Fine. Just tired.” She smiled again, but this time Steve could see the exhaustion behind her eyes. His smile turned to a worried frown at that.

  
  


“You should get some rest, Nat.”

  
  


Natasha dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. “I just need a drink.” She sat up again and reached for the glass he’d poured for her but Steve beat her there and snatched it away.

  
  


“Hey!” Natasha pouted. She didn’t care if she looked silly. “I thought you loved me!” She accused playfully crossing her arms on the counter.

  
  


Steve shook his head and huffed out a laugh. “I love you enough to stop you from drinking right now.” He looked at her seriously and asked, “Natasha when was the last time you slept?”

  
  


Natasha avoided his gaze for a moment before answering, “I’ve been up for almost thirty hours…”

  
  


“Natasha!” Steve exclaimed. She winced at the worry lacing his tone. “You need to sleep!” He placed the glass he’d poured for her on the counter behind him. He didn’t want to give her the alcohol when she needed rest.

  
  


“Steve,” Natasha all but whined. “I’ll be fine! I’ve stayed up longer before!” She wasn’t going to get anywhere with her arguing, though, and she knew that.

  
  


“That isn’t going to help your case.” He came out from behind the bar, walking up to her. “Come on.” He signaled to Sam at the other end of the bar that he’d be back shortly.

  
  


When he turned back to her, he grabbed her hand and started leading her to the back hallway. “You can sleep in my guest room. I don’t want you driving anywhere right now.”

  
  


She wanted to roll her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she’d been up for thirty or more hours and she’d been fine then. She didn’t need his worry. But she couldn’t be annoyed. Not at him. She knew he would be just as concerned for any of his friends, he was a good person like that. Natasha hoped, though, that there was a little more to it than that.

  
  


She’d had a crush on him since the first night she came into the bar over a year ago. He’d been so kind, not leering at her like every other man she encountered. He was respectful and sweet and funny. She started coming to Brooklyn Boys more and more until it became her go-to hang out.

  
  


The more often she came to Brooklyn Boys, the more comfortable she got with Steve, and he with her. They became fast friends, bantering and flirting. Natasha especially loved to tease him and try to set him up with random women in the bar. She’d point out to him all the lonely looking ladies he could possibly grab the attention of. It became her favorite game. He would never take her advice.

  
  


Instead, Steve would just flirt with her. He had no interest in finding someone to date and he told her as much. He claimed if he did, then he wouldn’t have time for her and “wouldn’t that just be a shame.” So she flirted back. He was very attractive, it wasn’t hard for Natasha to act interested in him. Though, she would never admit that she wasn’t acting.

  
  


Now, Natasha thought about how she loved the feeling of his hand in her own. It was so much larger than hers. She wondered what it would feel like for his hands to be wrapped around her waist, dragging across her body. The primal part of her brain got caught on the fact that he was now leading her upstairs to his apartment.

  
  


It wouldn’t be the first time she’d been up there. Since she started coming to Brooklyn Boys, Natasha and Steve had developed a strong friendship. A few occasions had them hanging out in his apartment after his shift was done or hanging out at hers for a change of scenery. They’d grown close, but this would be the first time she would stay over at his place.

  
  


“Are you sure?” She asked once he ushered her into his living room. “I can really just go home.” She pulled her hand out of his and stepped back toward the door. She didn’t want to impose on him, not matter how appealing the offer was.

  
  


Steve shook his head. “I don’t want you to fall asleep at the wheel or something equally as bad. It’s fine, Nat.” He smiled and walked further into the apartment. It hadn’t changed since the last time she’d visited.

  
  


He brought her back to the spare bedroom. It was decorated simply. Light blue walls, wooden floors. A full size bed with a blue and white quilt. A dresser and matching bedside tables. Natasha dropped her purse on the nightstand and stood awkwardly for a moment before Steve showed her where the bathroom was and asked if there was anything else she needed.

  
  


Returning to the guest room Natasha said, “I’m fine, thank you.” She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, her hand rubbing the soft material of the quilt. When she looked up at him, he was smiling gently at her.

  
  


She tilted her head and smiled coyly at him. Then, in a low voice, she added, “Unless you want to join me here.” She circled her hand over the quilt next to her to make her point clear.

  
  


Steve cleared his throat and smirked, “Tempting, but I have to go back downstairs,” He said. “I should be back up in a couple of hours, but hopefully you’ll be asleep and won’t hear me.”

  
  


Natasha rolled her eyes playfully. “Goodnight, Steve.”

  
  


“Night, Nat.”

  
  


Steve went back downstairs, leaving Natasha alone in his apartment. She got up and walked out of the guest room. She found Steve’s room was right across the hall and she couldn’t help but sneak a look in there. As many times as she’d been over, she still hadn’t been in his bedroom.

  
  


It was set up much the same as the guest room. A dresser and matching nightstands, with blue walls and wooden floors. Even the quilt on the bed was nearly identical, except his hand some red in it as well as blue and white. As she looked around, she could see the more personal touches, too. He had an armchair in the corner with a table next to it.

  
  


On that table was a picture of him, Bucky and Sam-his best friends. Bucky Barnes owned the bar with Steve. They had grown up together right there in Brooklyn. They met when they were four years old when Bucky stood up to the bully who was beating up Steve. They’ve been as close as brothers ever since.

  
  


Natasha smiled fondly at the memory of Bucky telling her how much of a troublemaker Steve had been as a kid and how he’s always had to bail his friend out. He was always pulling little Stevie out of fights with kids twice his size. Steve had blushed and mumbled that he didn’t like bullies.

  
  


Steve met Sam Wilson by chance one day when they were each out jogging. They stopped and talked and bonded over being military veterans. Sam brought Steve to one of his meetings at the VA. Steve returned the kindness, introducing Sam to Bucky and showing off the bar they had bought together.

  
  


Moving on from the picture frame, Natasha noticed a sketchbook on the table as well. She remembered that Steve was an artist. He had shown her some of his sketches. Mostly ones of Bucky or Sam, some were strangers he’d seen in the park or on the street. He was very talented. She wondered if he had any of her. She wanted to open his sketchbook now and see but didn’t.

  
  


Natasha moved further into his room. She needed something to sleep in and hoped he wouldn’t mind if she borrowed a t-shirt. He probably would’ve given her one anyway if she’d ask him before he left.

  
  


She guessed she’d find one in his dresser in the top drawer. She was right. She pulled out a plain white shirt and closed the drawer, before exiting his room.

  
  


Back in the guest room, she dressed for bed in his white shirt with just her underwear underneath. She placed her work clothes on the top of the dresser, neatly folded so she could wear them tomorrow. She combed through her hair with her fingers to untangle it a bit.

  
  


With nothing left to do she climbed into the bed and settled in. The sheets smelled like clean laundry, unsurprising as Steve probably didn’t have many people staying over. She closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

  
  
  


********************************************

  
  
  


When she woke up the next day, the sun was already high in the sky. She glanced at the clock on the side table and it read eleven-forty. She’d slept for twelve hours! She couldn't remember the last time she’d slept so long. She grabbed her phone to make sure she didn't have any calls from her boss, relaxing when she found her messages empty.

  
  


She didn’t hear any noise in the apartment, but assumed Steve must be home. She left the guest room to find out if he maybe had any coffee or even tea. She needed some caffeine.

  
  


When she entered the kitchen, She found Steve seated at his table reading a newspaper. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt two sizes too small. Even though the shirt left little to the imagination, Natasha wanted to rip it off and explore the hard planes if muscle just underneath.

  
  


He must not have heard her come in because he startled when she spoke. “Any coffee for me?” She asked as she entered the room.

  
  


He whipped his head up to look at her and froze, his eyes wide. It took her a moment to realize why. She was still wearing his shirt from the night before and nothing else. Her legs bare and the shirt dropping low off her shoulder, she probably looked very enticing. She smirked.

  
  


Steve cleared his throat before attempting to speak. “There’s, uh, there’s coffee in the pot on the counter…” He offered, still staring.

  
  


She sauntered over to the coffee pot and reached up into the cabinet above for a mug. She could feel the edge of the shirt rise to just below her ass. She was certainly giving him quite the show.

  
  


“So, how’d you sleep?” Steve asked, trying to sound casual.

  
  


“Wonderful!” She turned to him with a sweet smile. “Best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” She meant it.

  
  


“Glad to hear it.” Steve smiled then glanced back down at the newspaper he was reading. She could tell, though, that he was keeping an eye on her in his peripheral vision.

  
  


She sat at the table with her coffee. She chose the chair to his right. She crossed one leg over the other, flashing a ton of thigh to him just to mess with him a little more.

  
  


“Natasha,” Steve grunted in warning.

  
  


Natasha smiled innocently and batted her eyes. “Yes?”

  
  


Steve shook his head, moving to stand up. He dumped his mug and plate in the sink. When he turned back he caught her watching him. He thought, two could play at that game.

  
  


“I’m going to go shower,” He announced to her. As he walked out of the kitchen, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Natasha watched the sculpted muscles flex and move. She watched him until he disappeared into his bedroom. When he re-emerged, he was in just a towel.

  
  


Natasha bit her lip, imagining what was just under that towel. She was imagining joining him in the shower, soaping him up, tracing the rivulets of water running down his body with her tongue.

  
  


Once Steve disappeared into the bathroom and Natasha heard the water start, she left the kitchen to go change into her own clothes. She wasn’t thrilled with the idea of wearing yesterday’s outfit. She pulled on the pants and was reaching for the blouse when she thought about just leaving Steve’s shirt on. She grinned to herself.

  
  


Steve was still showering when she was done getting dressed and she did need to get going. She knocked on the door to let him know she was leaving, but he told her to wait a moment. She heard the shower turn off and him fumble around for a moment. Then he opened the door, once again with just the towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else.

  
  


She stared at him. He was too damn attractive to not stare. Steve smirked, knowing what he was doing to her. He was doing exactly what she had done to him earlier.

  
  


“Stealing my shirt, I see?” Steve broke the silence.

  
  


Natasha’s eyes snapped to his and she blushed. “Well, it is more comfortable than my blouse…”

  
  


He smiled at her, clearly fine with the arrangement. “No worries.” He said. He stepped out of the bathroom, invading her space as she hadn’t moved from her spot. She mentally shook her head and backed away from him, allowing him to get by. He dressed quickly then rejoined her in the hallway.

  
  


“Let me walk you out.” He lead her back down the stairs and through the bar. She noticed how different the place was with no one around. The chairs were all stack upside-down on top of the tables. The floor was clean, not sticky like they usually were.

  
  


They stopped at the doors and Natasha turned to Steve. “Thank you, again, for letting me stay.”

  
  


“Anytime, Nat.” He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Natasha felt a flutter low in her belly.

  
  


“Guess I’d better get going,” She said, willing herself to move and get out of there. If she stayed any longer she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t jump him right there.

  
  


Steve unlocked the door for her and held it open. “See you around, Nat.” He smiled at her as she left.

  
  


“Bye, Steve.”

  
  


Two weeks later, Natasha was back at Brooklyn Boys. It was the first time she’d been back since she’d stayed over, but not for lack of want.

  
  


Two days after the impromptu sleepover, Natasha got called away on business. She had to fly to California with her boss for eight days. When she finally got home, she was so tired she slept for nearly fourteen hours.

  
  


Usually business trips weren’t so bad, but her first flight had been delayed by five hours, which caused her to miss her layover flight, so she had to book a new one. That flight was also running late, though only two hours this time. The entire second flight was spent next to a very energetic five year old boy who wanted nothing but to talk everyone’s ear off. He also found it amusing to keep poking Natasha’s arm to get her attention, even when his father had told him no more.

  
  


Thankfully, the business trip was done. Everything had gone well for her boss and she’d earned some downtime, so she went to her favorite place.

  
  


Sam was tending bar when she walked through the doors of Brooklyn Boys. He greeted her with a big smile and a wave, motioning for her to come sit at the counter. It was pretty quiet in there even though it was a Thursday. Natasha supposed that it would get busier as it got later.

  
  
  


********************************************

  
  
  


She grabbed a seat at the far end where no one was sitting and waited for Sam. He came over after he finished with the two men at the far end.

  
  


“Hey, Nat! How are you? Haven’t seen you in a while!” Of course he’d noticed she hadn’t been around. Natasha tended to come in a couple times a week.

  
  


“Yeah, you know, business trip.” She explained with a smile. She asked for her usual drink and waited for Sam to pour it before casually asking, “Where’s Steve?”

  
  


Sam smirked knowingly. So much for trying to sound casual.

  
  


“He’s in back doing paperwork while it’s quiet.” Sam explained. “Do you want me to go get him?” He teased.

  
  


Natasha rolled her eyes playfully and took a sip of her drink to avoid answering. A moment later, a rowdy group of guys-maybe college age- came waltzing in the place. Sam sighed in exasperation. He didn’t particularly care for these types of group. They tended to get loud and rough and he didn’t want to have to throw anyone out.

  
  


Sam ended up slipping to the back to get Steve, just to have another set of muscles so the frat boys wouldn’t get any ideas. When he came out, Steve immediately looked over to wear Natasha was. Sam must’ve told him she was here. Steve smiled and she waved.

  
  


After they served the group of guys and checked on the other customers, Steve came over to see Nat. Sam opted to stay on the other end of the bar to give the two some space.

  
  


“I thought you must’ve run off with you secret boyfriend or something.” He teased with a laugh.

  
  


She had to laugh too. Clever. “Oh yeah, we just couldn’t wait any longer. We had to elope.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “But don’t worry,” she reached over and took his hand, “you can still be my lover.” She let her voice drop low on the last word. She looked up at him seductively through her dark lashes.

  
  


Steve’s eyes flashed with desire as his lips tugged up into a wicked grin. Natasha broke character and started to laugh, letting go of his hand to reach for her drink. Steve shook his head in fond exasperation, trying to clear the sudden image of Natasha naked underneath him.

  
  


“The shit you say, Nat.”

  
  


“Language, Rogers.” She teased. He rolled his eyes at her.

  
  


“So, where have you been?” He asked. To busy himself behind the counter, he’d grabbed the just cleaned glasses from the dishwasher and started to dry them, stacking them neatly on the counter.

  
  


“Oh, Tony dragged me to Malibu for a conference.” Natasha finished off her first drink and gestured for a new one. Steve paused in his cleaning to refill her glass.

  
  


“That doesn’t sound too bad. Malibu must be nice.”

  
  


“It was fine. Just a long trip. The flight home sucked though. I don’t know why Tony couldn’t just fly us in the jet.” Natasha complained. Tony did have his own private jet. Though she’s guessing the reason they didn’t take it was because he was staying in Malibu longer than she was. He was staying for a bit of a vacation, giving her downtime and freedom.

  
  


“That’s too bad.” Natasha couldn’t tell if he was saying that sarcastically or sympathetically. With him it could go either way.

  
  


“Yeah, well, I’m home now so it’s all good.” She smiled. She watched him as he put the now clean glasses on the shelf below the counter.

  
  


“So, do you want anything to eat?” Steve asked when he stood back up. He grabbed a cleaning rag and started wiping down the bar top next to her.

  
  


There was a loud cheer across the room that stole his attention away before she could answer. He looked over to Sam in question, silently asking if he needed to go over. Sam shook his head.

  
  


You. Was Natasha first thought, but she kept it to herself.

  
  


“Hmm,” She contemplated. “Not sure,” Natasha answered when he turned back to face her. She knew she should probably eat something if she was going to continue to drink. Steve would insist on it. Right on cue, he slid her a menu to peruse.

  
  


“Well, what’re you in the mood for?” Steve asked. He was standing in front of her, his hands splayed out of the bar top as he leaned toward her.

  
  


Natasha thought to herself that no one should look that good in a stupid red plaid shirt with a lumberjack beard. It was just unfair. She started thinking about what that beard might feel like as he kissed his way down her body. She’d never been a fan of beard burn, but the thought of Steve being the one to mark her body made her shiver.

  
  


“You cold?” Steve asked, clearly noticing her shudder. It’s a good thing he couldn’t read her mind.

  
  


“No, I’m fine.” She answered quickly. She thought maybe she answered too quickly, so she followed up with. “What do you recommend to eat?”

  
  


Honestly, she’d eaten here a thousand times an could probably recite the menu. She didn’t need help figuring out what was good and what wasn’t. All of the food was good. She had her favorites, but she just wanted to keep talking to Steve, so she asked his opinion.

  
  


“You haven’t ordered the potato skins in a while,” he suggested.

  
  


She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. The potato skins were good but not what she wanted. Though, what she wanted wasn’t on the menu...

  
  


“Then how about nachos?” He tried again.

  
  


She bit her lip and shook her head again, trying to hold back a smile.

  
  


He raised an eyebrow, noticing her challenge for what it was. He leaned a bit closer and asked, “Fries?”

  
  


“Nah,” she answered, her lips pulling into a coy smile as she raised an eyebrow.

  
  


They were only a few inches apart now. Natasha noticed Steve glance down at her lips before returning his gaze to hers. She was sure he was about to lean in and kiss her.

  
  


A crash from across the bar made Steve break eye contact and whip his head around to find the source of the commotion. A couple of the guys from the frat group were knocking each other around. They had knocked a few glasses onto the floor and were currently shoving each other. The taller of the two knocked the other into a table, nearly toppling it.

  
  


Steve and Sam moved over quickly to the fight, ready to intervene. None of the other guys in the group were going to help as they were currently cheering the fighters on.

  
  


Steve grabbed the taller of the two men, yanking him back by the shoulder. The guy turned on Steve, fist raised to punch his face, but Steve caught the guy’s hand and twisted his arm behind his back. Using the hold to propel the man forward, Steve pushed him to the door.

  
  


Sam, at the same time, grabbed the smaller man by the shoulder. He didn’t fight back against Sam, but let himself be lead to the exit.

  
  


Steve and Sam threw the two out of the bar and told the rest of the group if it happened again they’d be banned. No one contested that and everything calmed down again. One of the friends, a man who had been standing to the side just watching, offered to help clean up the broken glass.

  
  


Natasha watched the whole incident from her perch at the end of the bar. She’d never seen Steve have to break up a fight. He moved so quickly and with such skill. Natasha was in awe. She admired the way he was able to break it up so efficiently without more violence.

  
  


When Everything was cleaned up and calmed down, Steve came back over to check on Natasha. Since he wasn’t behind the bar, he chose to sit on the empty stool next to her. He leaned over and bumped her shoulder with his, smiling at her. She returned with a bump of her own.

  
  


“So that was impressive,” she said.

  
  


Steve waved off the compliment. “Not really. Happens every so often.” He wasn’t facing her, instead staring down at his hands resting on the bar top. He had a small smile on his face and he was blushing slightly. Natasha thought he couldn’t be more adorable at the moment.

  
  


“Don’t sell yourself short,” she bumped his shoulder again. “Being able to break up a fight that quickly is impressive. Even more so because you didn’t use more violence. I would’ve just kneed the idiots and dragged them out by the ear.”

  
  


That startled a laugh out of him. He shook his head. “I would’ve liked to have seen that.” He glanced up at her with an impish grin.

  
  


“Maybe one day…” She said.

  
  


“Don’t go causing fights in my bar, Romanoff.” Steve pretended to look stern, but the effect was ruined by the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Natasha just rolled her eyes. He laughed at her.

  
  


“So,” Steve said after the two were silent for a moment. “Food?”

  
  


Natasha snorted a laugh and shook her head. “Relentless.” She teased him. He just grinned.

  
  


He patted her knee with his hand as he stood up, then walked around behind the counter. Natasha watched him go, not bothering to actually answer his question regarding food. He didn’t seem to need an answer anyway.

  
  


Steve walked away to the other end of the bar to take care of a few customers that just sat down. Natasha watched him greet them with a friendly smile, then grab the drinks they ordered. He was laughing at something one of them said.

  
  


Natasha loved his laugh. It always sounded so genuine and his smile lit up his face. She’d never seen a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He was so good with people, Natasha thought. That’s what made him perfect for a job like this.

  
  


A couple of women came up to the bar a moment later. They were a few seats down from Natasha. When Steve noticed the new arrivals he came over with a smile and greeted them.

  
  


“Hello ladies! How are you this evening?” Steve greeted them cheerily.  He leaned forward on the counter, his hands resting on the edge.

  
  


The two women giggled. One of the women was tall with blonde hair. She wore a rather low cut blouse and a very short skirt. She was very clearly checking Steve out. The other woman, while also appraising Steve, was a little more reserved about it. She was a brunette and the sundress she wore was much less revealing than her friend’s outfit.

  
  


“Hey handsome,” The Blonde winked at him. She leaned forward just enough to show off some cleavage. Natasha could see Steve fight the urge to look down.

  
  


"So, what are you guys drinking tonight?" Steve asked handing them a couple of menus.

 

  
"What do you suggest?" The blonde almost purrs. Natasha tried not to gag at the obvious come on.She glanced at Steve but noticed he didn’t seem to mind. He was still giving them a friendly smile.   
  


 

"Depends on what you like."

  
  
"I'm open to suggestions.” The blonde tilted her head and bit her lip. Natasha rolled her eyes and scoffed quietly. The blonde was seriously trying to seduce Steve.

 

  
"Well, do you want something strong or fruity?" Steve asked. Natasha didn’t think he looked even mildly uncomfortable. It irritated her. Then it irritated her that it irritated her. Why should she care? It’s not like she had any claim to Steve.

  
  


"How about you?" The blonde asked suggestively, winking at him again. Natasha turned her head away, not wanting to witness this.

  
  


"Not on the menu." Steve chuckled.

  
  


"Oh darn, you seem to be the sweetest drink I could have." Natasha glanced out of the corner of her eyes and saw the blonde pouting playfully. She really needed to stop watching this train wreck.

  
  


Steve just smiles and clears his throat.

  
  


"How about a Sex on the Beach?” She finally ordered. “I'll bring the sunscreen lotion..." And there was the come on. Honestly, did this woman not know how desperate she sounded?

  
  


Natasha downed the rest of her martini and set the glass down a little harder than necessary. She didn’t noticed the concerned look Steve threw her way. She was too busy messing with her phone.

  
  


She ignored the rest of Steve’s conversation with the blonde. She didn’t understand why she was so annoyed. Just because Steve flirted with her all the time didn’t mean he belonged to her. It didn’t even mean he was interested in her. After all, she’s seen him flirt with other women at the bar too. Maybe that’s just how he was with women-confident and sweet and a little flirty.

  
  


Telling herself this didn’t ease the jealousy-because it was jealousy- in her. It only made her realize she was just one of any number of women Steve saw in any given day.

  
  


No, she had to remind herself, they were friends. Steve wouldn’t treat her like a random stranger.

  
  


She was so caught up in her own head that she didn’t even noticed Steve had come over and poured her a new martini until he placed it down in front of her.

  
  


“Everything okay, Nat?” He asked. The concern on his face was so sincere that the resentment she’d felt a few moments ago faded.

  
  


“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’m good.” She handed him the menu that had been sitting in front of her the whole time. “I’ll have the potato skins.”

  
  


She saw the realization dawn on his face and he laughed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the menu from her and knocked it against her shoulder. “Brat.” He accused fondly, before walking away to put in her order.

  
  
  


********************************************

  
  
  


Brooklyn Boys was crowded. Friday nights often were. Even still, Natasha was able to snag her usual spot at the end of the bar. Sam, Steve and Bucky were all working tonight, but Natasha noticed that Sharon Carter was working too.

  
  


Natasha didn’t often see Sharon at the bar. As much as Natasha visited Brooklyn Boys, Sharon never seemed to be on the schedule when she was there. She remembered coming into the bar one day, months after she’d started frequenting the place, and seeing Sharon. When she had asked Steve if she was new, he’d laughed and told her Sharon had been working there for two years.

  
  


Natasha had been surprised. The two women hadn’t crossed paths once since Natasha had started coming to the bar. When Natasha asked why she’d never seen her before, Steve shrugged and said that Sharon mostly worked weekends. Natasha didn’t really come in on weekends because she hated the crowds, plus she sometimes had to work.

  
  


Natasha sat down and waved at Sharon as she passed by. Sharon smiled brightly back. After dropping off a tray of drinks at a table against the far wall, Sharon came back over and hugged Nat.

  
  


“Hey stranger!” Sharon’s arms wrapped around Nat’s shoulders, squeezing her in a hug.

  
  


Natasha laughed. “Long time no see! How are you?”

  
  


When Natasha had first met Sharon, the other woman had been so warm and welcoming. Very similar in personality to Steve, actually. She was friendly and smart and great with customers. When Natasha learned that Sharon was Steve’s cousin, she wasn’t surprised at all. They even looked similar, both blonde haired and blue eyed.

  
  


“I’m doing great!” Sharon answered. The two separated from their hug, but stayed close to each other. “How have you been?”

  
  


“I’m doing good. Working a lot,” Natasha admitted. “You know how Tony can be.” She rolled her eyes fondly.

  
  


Sharon laughed, “Oh I can imagine.” A cheer rose up from the crowd and pulled Sharon’s attention for a moment. When she turned back to Nat she said, “Better get back to work. I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

  
  


“Sure.” Natasha smiled and hugged Sharon once more before the blonde walked away. “Send Steve over when you see him!” Natasha called after her a moment later.

  
  


Sharon turned around briefly to send Natasha a knowing grin. Nat returned the grin easily and made herself comfortable while she waited for Steve.

  
  


Just a few moments later, Steve appeared at her side, tapping her shoulder and startling her. He chuckled at making her jump.

  
  


“Trying to give me a heart attack?” She accused playfully, batting him on the shoulder. He laughed again and shook his head.

  
  


“Sorry! But I didn’t think anyone could sneak up on you,” He teased. He was right. Normally it was difficult to sneak up on her. She was always so aware of everything happening around her.

  
  


“Guess I was distracted.” She answered coyly.

  
  


“Hmmm, thinking about me again?” He flirted, winking at her.

  
  


She rolled her eyes. “In your dreams.” She watched him sneak around the counter to stand behind the bar. Before he could start making her usual martini, she ordered a beer instead. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question her, just filled her order.

  
  


It was too busy tonight for him to hang around her for long, so she pulled out her phone to distract. This was why she didn’t often visit Brooklyn Boys on weekends. It was too busy and she didn’t want to look pathetic sitting alone on her phone at the bar. Tonight she had needed to get out of her apartment though, and this was the only place she felt like going.

  
  


Steve came over every so often, either to bring her food-which she didn’t order, but he felt that she’d want or need- or to refill her drink.

  
  


Natasha was almost done with her second beer when she felt someone sit down on her left. She glanced over. The man looked to be in his early to mid thirties. He was slight of stature, with tousled brown hair and glasses. He was a little nerdy looking, but not unattractive. He also seemed a little unsure of himself as he smiled at her.

  
  


“Hey” He addressed her. “Can I buy your next drink?” As far as come-One go, it wasn’t very original, but he seemed shy, not coach or annoying, so she smiled back and nodded.

  
  


“Sure.” She reached out a hand for him to shake. “I’m Natasha.” He took her hand and gave it a quick pump in greeting.

  
  


Clearing his throat, he said, “I’m Partick. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
  


Patrick signaled to Sam, who was closest to them, for two more of the beer Natasha was drinking. Sam raised an eyebrow at Natasha in question, surprised by the man’s presence, but Natasha just nodded. A moment later Sam dropped off the two beers.

  
  


“Thanks, Sam.” Natasha smiled. He looked like he wanted to ask questions but thought against it and left her alone with Patrick.

  
  


“You come here often?” Patrick asked her. Natasha wasn’t sure if he was using it as a pick-up line or if he was actually curious. Going by his earlier demeanor she assumed it was the latter.

  
  


“Yeah, actually.” She answered. “I’m friends with the owner.”

  
  


He seemed impressed by that, which Nat found odd. It’s not like she was the owner. “That’s cool.”

  
  


The conversation stalled there for a moment. Patrick didn’t seem to know what else to say. He was definitely not used to talking or flirting with women, Natasha decided. She glanced across the room to Steve, without really thinking about it. Steve was so easy to talk to and flirt with. She sometimes forgot other men weren’t as smooth as him.

  
  


She berated herself for comparing the two men and pulled her attention back to Patrick. It wasn’t fair to compare her friendship with Steve to something like flirting with a stranger. As she looked away from Steve, though, she missed the dark look that crossed his face.

  
  


She turned back to Patrick and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “So have you been here before?” She asked him.

  
  


He looked up at her from where he had been staring at his hands in his lap. “Oh, uh, no,” He said. “My friend just told me about this place last week and said I needed to check it out.” He nodded to himself.

  
  


“Well? Do you like it?” Nat prompted.

  
  


“Oh!” He sputtered. Natasha thought it was cute and sad, like he just realized she actually wanted to have a conversation with him and wasn’t just tolerating his presence. “Yes, I do. Like it, that is. It’s really nice so far, though I’ve only been here for a little bit.”

  
  


“Well you should try some of the food. It’s great.” She smiled at him.

  
  


“So what do you recommend? You know, since you’re the expert,” He joked. Natasha could see his confidence gaining a little the more they talked. He was turning out to be a pretty friendly guy. Certainly not the worst company she’s ever had at a bar.

  
  


Before Natasha could answer his question, they were interrupted by Steve. “Hey Nat, can I get you anything to eat?”

  
  


The question was directed at Natasha. Steve completely ignored the fact that she was talking to someone. She wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose or not, but she couldn’t imagine Steve being the type of person to intentionally ignore anyone.

  
  


She frowned at his weird behavior, chalking it up to him just being busy, and turned to ask what Patrick wanted. She suggested to him that they get some nachos to start and he agreed.

  
  


“I guess we’ll have the nachos.” Natasha turned back to Steve to order.

  
  


“Oh,” Steve said surprised, “So you’re together?” Natasha wasn't sure, but she thought she heard disappointment in his tone.

  
  


“We’ve just met actually. I’m Patrick.” Patrick held his hand out for handshake. It was a short moment before Steve took his offered hand, firmly shaking it before dropping it.

  
  


“Oh-kay then,” Natasha drawled to break the awkwardness of the moment. She frowned at Steve. She honestly had no clue what his problem was. Patrick seemed very nice. She couldn’t think of why Steve would be so gruff with him.

  
  


Steve left them alone to go put in their order and Natasha returned to the conversation she had been having with Patrick. She put Steve’s unusual behavior out of her mind in favor of giving her attention to her currant companion.

  
  


“So Patrick, what do you do for a living?” She asked to get the ball rolling.

  
  


Patrick seemed to light up at the question, clearly excited. “Well, I work for an animation studio. Mostly I do a lot of storyboard and plot pitches. I’m not as art-savvy as the actual artists but I’m very creative. I really love it. I mean there’s also a lot of paperwork and computer work, which isn’t always fun, but it’s a great job.” He was very animated when he spoke, his enthusiasm for his job shining through.

  
  


“That’s awesome!” Natasha smiled. “What kind of stories do you work on? Movies or shows or something?” She didn’t know much about what an animation company did, but she knew it could relate to many different things.

  
  


“Actually, I mostly work on video and computer games.” He answered, then blushed. “So, uh, what about you? I don’t want to hog the whole conversation.”

  
  


She smiled to put him at ease. “Oh, that’s totally alright. I don’t mind. It sounds like a really interesting job.” She reached out and brushed her hand over his. “I work for Tony Stark. I’m his personal assistant. Basically I just manage his schedule and heard him to meetings.” She grinned wryly.

  
  


Patrick's eyes widened at that. “Wow, that’s impressive.” Natasha wanted to roll her eyes. She never understood why people always though it was impressive to work for Tony Stark. It was basically an office job, even if I was for a famous billionaire.

  
  


“Do you like working for him? Is he a good boss?” Patrick asked.

  
  


“Just like any other boss I guess.” She shrugged. “I can’t really say much about him though, confidentiality reasons.” It was a bit of a fib, but she really didn’t want to talk about her boss right now.

  
  


“Oh, of course!” He backtracked, hands held up in mock surrender. “No worries! I won’t pry.” He smiled, then asked, “So what are you doing out tonight? You don’t seem to be waiting on anyone. No boyfriend?”

  
  


The question caught Natasha off-guard, surprised he’d ask such a question. It put her on edge a little, though she didn’t know why. It really didn’t sound like he was trying to pry into her life or anything, but it was a rather personal question to ask so bluntly.

  
  


“Uh, no. No boyfriend.” She answered uncomfortably. “I just felt like a night out, I guess.” She shrugged. This time when Steve walked over to drop off their food, she was grateful for the distraction.

  
  


“One order of nachos,” Steve smiled at Nat as he placed the plate down in front of her. He put down a couple of side plates in front of Patrick with a pile of napkins and walked away without another word.

  
  


Natasha frowned at his retreating form. She didn’t know why he was being so rude now. It wasn’t like him at all. She hoped everything was okay. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

  
  


“Is that the owner?” Patrick asked. He was frowning in disapproval at Steve. “Seems like kind of a jerk.”

  
  


Nat bristled at the comment. “He’s not.” She defended. “He’s probably just having a bad day. He’s usually very nice.”

  
  


Patrick didn’t seem to believe her. He was still watching Steve, who was now talking to some customers at the other end of the bar. Steve was smiling at something one of them said. “Sure seems like he’s having a bad day.” Patrick muttered sarcastically.

  
  


His attitude was bothering Natasha. He had seemed so shy and sweet when he first came up to her, but now Patrick seemed like a bit of an asshole. He was judging Steve without even knowing him. She understood that first impressions were important-and Steve’s was clearly a bad first impression- but Patrick didn’t even sound like he would give Steve a second chance. His opinion was decided and unwilling to change.

  
  


Natasha stood and walked away without another word and left the bar. She walked outside and down the block, before stopping to lean against a brick wall. She knew it was rather rude to just walk out like that, but Patrick had struck a nerve and she couldn’t sit there any longer and listen to him talk down about Steve.

  
  


She leaned her head against the brick, her hair catching on the roughness, and took a deep breath. The air was cool and pleasant, a balm after the hot and sticky atmosphere of the bar.

  
  


“Natasha!”

  
  


She turned her attention to the source of her name being shouted and her eyes widened in surprise. Steve was jogging down the sidewalk toward her. He stopped a couple of feet away, barely winded.

  
  


“Hey,” his eyes held concern. “Everything okay? You never walk out without saying goodbye.” He reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
  


“Yeah. I’m fine.” She sighed. “Why were you being such a jerk?” She called him out on his earlier behavior. “I’ve never seen you act rude to anyone. What’s going on? Is everything okay with you?” She glared, hands propped on her hips.

  
  


He looked guilty at that. Good. At least he knew he’d been rude. “I’m sorry. I just-,” He paused and looked like he was trying to find the right words. “He just reminded me of someone I don’t like, I guess.” Natasha could tell he was lying and couldn’t understand why.

  
  


“You’re a terrible liar, Rogers.” She smirked but it didn’t hold much amusement. She was hurt that he would try to lie to her at all.

  
  


The guilty look returned and he rubbed his beard. “Yeah, I’m not am I?” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She was too tired to continue this argument. She didn’t even really care about Patrick anyway. Steve didn’t need to justify himself to her.

  
  


Natasha just rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder into his side, smiling. “Yeah, but I guess I’ll keep you.” She joked.

  
  


“Oh gee, thanks.” He said sarcastically, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She let him pulled her close as they started walking. He lead them back to the bar and when they entered, Natasha looked around for Patrick. He was notably absent, the nachos left untouched on the bar.

  
  


She grabbed her seat, thankful no one had taken it even though it was busy. Steve took away the nachos, assuming she wouldn’t eat them now, and brought over a new drink for her.

  
  


“Thanks,” she smiled sweetly at him. He winked good naturedly and asked if she wanted anything else.

  
  


“Just some fries, maybe?” She asked.

  
  


“You got it.” He left to put her order in and take care of other customers. She watched him joke around with some older men a few seats away. They looked like military veterans. Natasha smiled at how at ease Steve was, thankful that whatever had been bothering him was gone now.

  
  
  


********************************************

  
  
  


The next time Natasha walked into Brooklyn Boys, she nearly walked right back out. It was another busy night, even though it was just a Wednesday. She didn’t really want to deal with crowds today though. She was tired and annoyed.

  
  


Work had been awful. Tony had been seriously testing her patience all day. He was demanding, and even at times, demeaning. Natasha couldn’t be one-hundred percent positive, but she was sure he had been drunk for most of the day. He had been a total asshole. The reason behind that being a fight with his fiancée.

  
  


As much as Natasha could sympathize with being upset by a loved one, she didn’t deserve the back lash of said fight. She nearly quit on the spot, he was being so awful.

  
  


She didn’t quit. Instead, Natasha told him in no uncertain terms that she was taking the rest of the week off. He owed her at least that with the way he’d been treating her.

  
  


The only reason she didn’t actually lose her job over her outburst was because she’d been friends with Tony for years, and friends with his fiancée even longer. His fiancée was Pepper Potts. She had been Natasha’s roommate in college. Natasha had watched the two idiots fall in love and grow together as a couple.

  
  


Now they were engaged and fighting and causing Natasha all sorts of problems. Serves her right for playing yenta.

  
  


In any case, Tony had immediately apologized for his attitude and behavior toward her and gave her the rest of the week off. He didn’t have anything on the books until Monday and could manage on his own until then.

  
  


So here she was! Completely done with everyone and everything, pushing her way through an overly crowded bar despite her hatred of crowds on a normal day.

  
  


Before she could turn around and leave though, Steve caught her eye and waved, a bright smile lighting his face. He said something to Bucky before walking over to her.

  
  


She took a deep breath while Steve made his way over to meet her. Steve. The reason she was here. The last time she’d been here, they’d agreed to have dinner. He would clock out and actually be able to sit down and spend time with her.

  
  


The last several times she’d come in over the previous month he’d always been busy with customers or other parts of the business. He was, after all, the owner. So she hadn’t been able to see much of him when she came in.

  
  


So together they planned a night where she would come in and he could make sure to spend time with her. At first he had suggested they go out somewhere else but Natasha insisted that they just hang out at Brooklyn Boys. She really did love the bar. Steve had just laughed and acquiesced.

  
  


Now he was half-jogging, half-bouncing over to her in excitement. Her heart fluttered in her chest at how adorable and childish he looked. His golden blonde hair was a bit messy, as if he’d kept running his hands through it in that habit of his.

  
  


He was wearing jeans and a button-up in a dark blue. Natasha loved that color on him. He had the sleeves rolled up showing off his muscular forearms. Natasha had dreams about those arms pinning her down and driving her wild.

 

She took a deep breath and cleared those thoughts as he came up to her. She didn’t need to be thinking that right now. Not when they were going to have dinner. Together. Like a date, but not a date. Just friends. She kept reminding herself.

  
  


“Hey! I didn’t think you’d come tonight!” His arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight hug. He smelled delicious, whatever cologne he used wasn’t strong but enough to entice. Under that though, he smelled like fresh laundry and a little bit sweaty. Natasha thought the combination was exquisite.

  
  


She had to remind herself not to nuzzle into him. Just friends.

  
  


She snaked her arms around his waist and hugged back, immediately her irritation at the crowd was calmed by his embrace. Her head was tucked under his chin, her ear pressed to his chest just over his heart. She could feel the hard muscle beneath his cotton t-shirt and sighed.

  
  


Why couldn’t they be more though?

  
  


They had been dancing around each other ever since they met. They flirted and teased each other all the time. They’d grown so close and Natasha didn’t wanted to risk their friendship over her stupid crush on him. But every time she comes in and sees him flirting with other women, her blood boils, jealousy tightening her stomach.

  
  


More recently, she’d noticed his reaction to other men flirting with her. She hadn’t dared hope before what it might mean. But after the night she’d been talking to Patrick, Natasha started to believe there might be more to it.

  
  


Or at least she hoped so.

  
  


Now, she was here, with him. They were going to sit down and have dinner. Was that something just friends would do? She guessed it was possible. Maybe he didn’t want more right now. She’d never heard him talk about being interested in dating. That could be why he’s never made a move on her.

  
  


She warred with herself while she was folded in his embrace. He seemed to notice something was amiss though.

  
  


“You okay?” Steve asked, causing her to pull back and look at him. She smiled up at him, noticing-not for the first time- how much taller than her he was.  

  
  


“Of course.” It was mostly the truth. She had only been upset by the fact that it was crowded. Well mostly anyway. But she wasn’t going to let that stop her from staying and having dinner and a few drinks. Especially since Steve was going to clock out to hang out with her. She would rather cut off her arm than ruin a chance to hang out with him.

  
  


“You sure?” He asked, finally dropping his arms from around her. The loss of contact felt wrong, so she reached out and took his hand in hers. His large fingers threaded through her own smaller ones.

  
  


“Definitely.” She grinned mischievously, tugging his arm. “Let’s go!”

  
  


She dragged him through the crowd to a table in the far back corner. It had a reserved sign sitting on it, keeping it open for the two of them. He winked at her when she directed a raised eyebrow at him. He pulled the chair out so she could sit down. Ever the gentleman. After she was situated, he moved over to his own chair.

  
  


He sat down across from her and offered her one of the menus that had been stacked on the table. Like she hadn’t been here a million times and knew exactly what was on it.

  
  


“Do we really need menus?” She laughed. Steve chuckled along with her and put them back down on the table. His hands rested in the middle of the table clasped together. Natasha wanted to just reach over and hold them with her own. She bit her lip. Would that be crossing a line? She didn’t know.

  
  


Tentatively, gaging his reaction, she brought her hands up to slip into his. He smiled at the gesture and squeezed her hands. A breath of relief quietly escaped her. See? Nothing weird.

  
  


“I guess not,” he said. “So what do you want to eat then?”

  
  


The urge to respond flippantly and flirtily was there like always. She could easily say something innocuous and fun and let things go on as they always have. If she did, they could continue to dance around each other forever.

  
  


Natasha didn’t want that though. She wanted more.

  
  


So now, sitting here looking at Steve, she had a choice to make. She could continue their innocent flirting and stay just-friends.

  
  


Or.

  
  


Or.

  
  


She could take a chance and act. She knew logically nothing would change. They’d see each other more often, they’d be sleeping together. They’d go on dates.

 

Ha! As if this wasn’t a date already.

  
  


Natasha bit her lip and quirked an eyebrow.

  
  


Just friends.

  
  


Well, fuck that.

  
  


“You.”

  
  


Steve’s eyes went comically wide then darkened, a smirk taking over his expression. “You sure you can handle me, baby?” The words were what she had expected, given their usually banter, but his voice had dropped low on the last word making Natasha shiver.

  
  


She was sure he knew this meant more to her than their previous attempts at flirting. She was sure he knew exactly what she was aiming for.

  
  


She leaned forward on her elbows, arms reaching across the table. “Wanna find out?” There it was. A clear out for him if he didn’t actually want this. He could respond in some dumb flirty way and they could laugh it off and stay just friends.

  
  


Steve appraised her, his eyes tracking down her body and back up. He studied her face for a moment before she saw him make his decision. He stood from the table and offered his hand.

  
  


Fire coursed through her veins as she stood and took his hand. It was so warm and big, encompassing her own. He lead her through the crowd to the back stairs, then up to his apartment.

  
  


Holy shit, this was happening, she thought to herself.

  
  


They were barely through the door before Steve slammed it shut and had her pinned against the wood. His face was hovering inches above her own as she stared up into his gorgeous blue eyes, dark with lust. Natasha could see the need and want in those lovely blue irises, everything she was feeling directed back at her.

  
  


“Tell me you want this,” he nearly growled. His lips were just centimeters above her own. She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

  
  


She reached up to cup his face in one hand, her eyes shining bright. “You’re all I've wanted since I met you.” Just friends. They had never been just friends. She had been an idiot to deny what they were and what they both clearly wanted.

  
  


Desire flared in his eyes and he captured her lips in a demanding kiss. His hands slid down her arms to grip her hips, fingers digging into her skin. She wound her arms up around his shoulders and buried her fingers into his blonde locks. She gave a little tug on his hair and he growled against her lips, deepening the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, searching, exploring. She moaned, scratching her nails on his scalp.

  
  


He grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and started lifting it, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. The shirt disappeared somewhere behind him, though neither cared where. He had his hands back on her in seconds, sliding across her toned stomach and sides. She shivered, his touch leaving fire in its wake.

  
  


Natasha returned the favor by helping him remove his own shirt, undoing the buttons down the front before pushing it off his shoulders. She grabbed the hem of the undershirt and pulled it up and over his head, baring his chest to her.

  
  


She stared for a moment, letting her fingers trail lightly along the ridges of muscle. He let her take her time, his hands resting on her hips. She leaned in and pressed her lips to a tiny scar just above his heart. It was about an inch long, thin and slightly raised. She wondered briefly about where it might have come from.

  
  


As she continued, she moved her lips to his nipple and licked it. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, so she did it again, and again. She moved from one to the other; using her hand to stimulate where her mouth wasn’t.

  
  


She pulled away, glancing up at Steve through her thick eyelashes. He was breathing hard, his pupils blown wide with lust. A deep red flush had spread down his neck and chest as she’d worked her mouth over him. He reached up and brushed an errant curl of hair behind her ear.

  
  


He cupped her face in his hand, pulling her into another kiss, this one more gentle but no less passionate. It built in intensity until the two were groping and groaning and gasping for breath.

  
  


Steve dropped his hands to Natasha’s ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding down on the hardness she felt through the denim of his pants. Leaning forward, he sucked a bruising kiss to the pulse point of her neck in retaliation.

  
  


She tipped her head back against the door, a gasp falling from her lips. She threaded her fingers into it his hair and played with the soft locks, occasionally scratching his scalp with her nails and driving him crazy.

  
  


With her free hand the back of his shoulder, dragging down his back with her nails. He bit her shoulder, trying to muffle his moan as she kept rocking her hips.

  
  


The apartment was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and low moans of pleasure; drowning out the noise of the bar below. The only source of light came from the kitchen and hallway.

  
  


“Bed,” she said, guiding his face back to hers so she could kiss his mouth again. He nodded against her and she felt the wall disappear from her back.

  
  


Not a minute later, Steve was dumping Natasha onto the bed. The look of mock-offense as she scooted herself back toward the pillows made him laugh and smirk.

  
  


His hands dropped to his belt and Natasha licked her lips in anticipation. Slowly, Steve removed his belt then pulled down his pants and underwear at once. Natasha’s eyes widen at how beautiful he was. His cock, while not remarkably long, was deliciously thick. It stood to attention, curved slightly toward his belly. The coarse blonde hair at the base trimmed neatly.

  
  


She never thought a man’s penis could be considered beautiful. God, was she wrong.

  
  


“Like what you see?” Steve asked. Natasha could hear the slight uncertainty in his voice, could see the self-consciousness behind his eyes. It just made him all the more endearing and loveable.

  
  


“More than like,” She smiled reassuringly. She crooked a finger and beckoned him forward. Confidence secured, he grinned back at her and crawled across the bed until he was hovering over her body, his hands and knees bracketing her smaller frame.

  
  


She reached up threading her hands into his hair whispering, “you’re gorgeous,” before lifting her lips to his in a searing kiss. He met her halfway, his tongue sweeping over the seam of her mouth, requesting entrance. She acquiesced to him, allowing him entrance to her mouth.

  
  


Her strong legs wrapped around his waist, digging her feet into his ass, he rested his weight on her. The feeling of his large, hard body engulfing her made her feel safe.

  
  


Steve broke the kiss and sat back on his heels. Watching her closely, he hooked his fingers into the waist of her pants. Slowly pulling them down, her panties caught, as she lifted her hips for him. The clothes were dropped unceremoniously off the side of the bed.

  
  


His eyes scoured her body, committing every detail to memory. His fingers traced across her skin lightly, causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin. He brought his hands up to her breasts, cupping them, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

  
  


Natasha gasped as Steve lowered his head, light pressing kisses to her breast. She arched up into him, seeking more, and he obliged; kissing and sucking her nipples, he drove her higher and higher. He dropped a hand down to the apex of her thighs, finding her wet and wanting. He gently traced his fingers along her slick folds and Natasha moaned softly.

  
  


“Steve.”

  
  


He looked up into her eyes, finding her watching him intently. The look she was giving him was all desire. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth. He surged up to catch her lips with his.

  
  


He kept stroking her wet cunt, slowly inserting first one, then two fingers. Pumping them slowly, he swallowed her moans and gasps. His thumb started circling her clit and she broke the kiss.

  
  


Her head tipped back, a gasp of, “Steve,” falling from her lush red lips. With her pale neck so nicely on display, he started kissing and nipping her skin. He mapped a path from behind her ear, down to the crease of her shoulder and neck. Stopping there, he bit down on her pulse, leaving a small imprint, claiming her as his.

  
  


Her orgasm crept up on her suddenly, but still just out of reach. His fingers stroked her higher and higher until finally she was falling, flying over the edge. She moaned out her release as Steve kept pumping his fingers, prolonging her pleasure. On and on...it seemed like it would last forever.

  
  


“God, you’re beautiful,” He whispered reverently.

  
  


When she finally came down from her high, Steve was still gently rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves, his fingers still inside her. It was too much. She caught his hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking her slick from his fingers one at a time.

  
  


His eyes darkened and he nearly growled as he pulled his fingers from her mouth and dropped his hand to her breast. The feeling of his wet fingers on her hot skin making her shiver.

 

She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss; her tonguing delved into his mouth, exploring and pushing back against his. She took her lower lip between her teeth and sucked on it before releasing him.

  
  


Natasha slid her hand between their bodies and took his cock in hand. She stroked him, feeling him pulse in her grip. She started guiding him to her entrance, but he stopped her.

  
  


“What?” She asked dumbly, as he leaned over to the nightstand.

  
  


“Condom,” he answered, grabbing a foil packet from the drawer before returned to his place above her.

  
  


“I’m clean, if you want to go without?” She suggested instead. She really wanted to feel him without the barrier of a condom.

  
  


“Are you sure?” It wasn’t concern that she could see behind his eyes, but it was similar. She couldn’t put a label on it.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m taken care of, if that’s the issue.” She said simply. She wasn’t ready to share that she would never be able to have children.

  
  


He continued to stare, though, for a another few moments.

  
  


“Unless you want to wear the condom?” Now she wasn't so sure. Had she been too bold to suggest they go without? It was a very intimate thing, to have sex without a condom. She realized maybe he wasn’t comfortable with that.

  
  


Whatever it was that had made him pause soon cleared away. “No, sorry, I just...I’ve never...” He chuckled then shook his head.  “I would very much like to go without.”

  
  


The look he sent her was a clash of amusement, trust, lasciviousness and worship. She didn’t know how he could possibly convey all of those with one look but he did. It was a look that told her he felt the same way.

  
  


Moving his hand over hers, he held her gaze as he slowly sank into her tight wet heat. He groaned low in his throat at the bliss of sliding into Natasha’s slick cunt. He had to close his close his eyes and hold his breath to keep from coming right then.

  
  


“Steve,” Natasha moaned. She dug her nails into his shoulders at the feel of him stretching her so deliciously. She captured his mouth once more in a brutal kiss, sucking and biting on his lower lip.

  
  


He pulled out slowly, then slid back in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. He did this several more times until Natasha grew frustrated with the pace.

  
  


“Harder,” She demanded. Steve smirked at her, keeping the same slow pace. She sunk her nails into his skin again and raked them down his back. “Harder,” she demanded again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him in but he resisted.

  
  


“Steve, please.” She begged.

  
  


He grinned in victory and on the next thrust, he snapped his hips fast and hard. Natasha’s back arched up off the bed, as he continued to pumped his hips faster and harder, making her cry out in pleasure.

  
  


“Natasha,” Steve murmured her name. “Come on baby.”

  
  


Natasha squeezed her eyes shut. Her release was so close, but not there yet. Fire coursed through her, building, scorching...

  
  


She reached between their bodies to find the bundle of nerves just above where they were joined. She started rubbing tight circles on her clit, chasing her pleasure. With her other hand, she played with her breasts; tweaking and teasing her nipples.

  
  


Steve watched her; her eyes closed, a crease between her brows. She was breathing heavy, quiet moans and whimpers falling from those lush, plump lips. Her body shone with a layer of sweat, a blush spread across her chest and neck and to Steve, she had never looked more beautiful. A goddess spread out below him. Her fiery red hair spread in a halo around her.

  
  


He could tell she was right on the edge again. He was too. He brought one hand down to join hers where their bodies collided. Along with her, he stroked her higher, closer to release.

  
  


A moment later, Natasha was gasping, clenching around him and coming hard. Two, three, four more thrusts and Steve’s hips stuttered. He was lost in his own release.

  
  


He rolled over and pulled Natasha on top of him, so he wouldn’t collapse his weight on her. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. Steve gently stroked her hair as her breathing evened out.

  
  


A quiet fell over the two as they lay curled into each other the bed. Natasha had been worried this would mess everything up. She kept telling herself things would feel awkward now that they’d had sex. But listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her hair, she felt nothing but calm peace.

  
  


“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you,” Steve confessed, his hand never faltering as he petted her.

  
  


Natasha chuckled, her breath tickling the fine hairs on his chest. “At least I’m not the only one.” She raised her head to look at him. His blue eyes were shining with amusement and contentment. He brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

  
  


She leaned into his palm before turning to place a kiss to the center of it. Then, she let him pull her lips to his, this kiss chaste and sweet.

  
  


“So...” he started and trailed off.

  
  


“So.” She smirked.

  
  


She could tell he wanted to say something, so she waited until he found the right words.

  
  


“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” he finally said. “But I also don’t want this to be casual.”

  
  


Her heart soared hearing the admission. Here was everything she’d been wanting laid out in front of her. She’d fallen for Steve the moment she’d met him. She’d wanted to be with him then and that feeling has only increased with time.

  
  


“Then that makes two of us,” she smiled, her green eyes bright with happiness. She could feel him release the breath he had been holding. She kissed him again to seal her promise. The promise that she wanted this, wanted him.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
